Broken capitulo uno
by esteban.ragnarok
Summary: Abel Phoenix un chico con una vida normal esta apunto de recibir una mala noticia que simplemente dará vuelta su vida en 360 grados


_Durante mucho tiempo se ha especulado la presencia de varios series que abundan en nuestro planeta, en la época en que la iglesia católica tenía su apogeo, se había creído que nuestro mundo era el único en el cual se habitaba la vida, los demás planetas con el sol giraban alrededor de el y muchas cosas más que actualmente puedo decir: es mentira._

_Con el transcurso de los años he podido averiguar tantas cosas que solo unos pocos me creen u otras personas me creen solo para seguirme el juego, más adelante me abandonan y se burlan .pero lo más importante ahora es presentarnos, este es mi diario "SAM" , no es muy creativo el nombre, pero me gusta…yo…solo soy un joven investigador detective del FBI, de tan solo 25 años, pelo castaño claro liso, ojos café profundos, de piel blanca , de contextura gruesa midiendo unos 1,77 cm aproximadamente. Mi nombre obviamente lo tiene que saber este pequeño diario en el cual estoy escribiendo…Abel Phoenix. _

_Mi nombre proviene de uno hijos de Eva, el asesinado por su hermano Caín, mi apellido lo encuentro tan simple, ya que he nacido en . California, al norte en un pequeño pueblo donde ni el presidente sabe que existimos. _

_Bueno no vengo a anotar mi nacimiento o las cosas que pase desde pequeño. _

_Mis padres han muerto hace dos meses atrás, no me importa mucho, ya que siempre me decían que mi investigación iba a fallar, que a pesar de mi edad estoy pensando en que Dios baje de los cielos y me de una manera de pensar apropiada para mantenerme a mí y a mis futuros hijos en esta realidad._

_La única que me apoyaba y me sigue apoyando hasta el momento es mi hermana Sarah, que es la persona que más amo en el mundo y es la única que me queda en este oscuro mundo, somos casi igualitos con la diferencia que ella tiene el pelo más largo que el mío, mellizos si es que podemos llamarnos así ¿no?_

_No estoy casado ni nada pero el estilo, tampoco tengo novia, claramente he tenido y muchas, pero aún conservo esa idea de "perder la virginidad en el matrimonio". Mis padres eran católicos, creían en la existencia de un Dios bueno y su antítesis que es llamado: Satán, lucifer, Satanás, etc._

_Con eso aún tengo esa mentalidad rara, debo decir que hace 6 años atrás perdí toda creencia en ese ser cuando estaba estudiando para ser detective, aunque por desgracia aun respeto aquella ceremonia en el cual dos cuerpos se unen para ser uno._

_He completado mis estudios gracias a que mi padre era uno de "ellos", suena a mafia pero es la realidad, aunque durante esos 4 años descubrí un montón de cosas que nunca pensé que en mi vida me impactaría tanto, que si me siento al lado de Dios en forma de hombre le diría: Solo eres energía que no se destruye sino se transforma…también eres uno de los muchos que vendrá a salvarnos este 2012, 21 de diciembre…espero que ahora si hagas justicia._

_Continuemos con el recorrido, a pesar de todo esto, aún sigo con mi investigación, tengo la esperanza de que algún día me voy a encontrar con un ovni, el cual me examinara y me borrara la memoria, capaz hasta me quite a SAM o capaz confíen en mi para poder mantener su secreto y esperar con ansias el día en que ellos destruyan este mundo o este país que se hace llamar Estados Unidos que realmente deberían ponerle "Dictadura ambiciosa". Suena a sueños de un niño, pero bueno, no todo en la vida se puede obtener. _

_Hoy es 2012-08-26, hora 07:15 de la mañana, SAM ha estado ansioso últimamente, lo que más escrito en el son Teorías de Albert Einstein, y la nueva partícula llamada por los científicos "la partícula de Dios", una supuesta partícula que se encuentra en el espacio, que tiene la raíz de la creación, es eso lo que han dicho por la televisión. Cada día la religión que alguna vez se había proclamado la única del mundo, ha de perecer igual que este imperio de tiranía en donde se atacan por la espalda todos contra todos solo por la ambición del poder._

_Es día domingo, hoy tengo libre, espero que mi escuadrón no me llame para nada, en este mismo instante estoy viendo que juego puedo poner en mi consola PS3 o XBOX 360. Uno de mis juegos favoritos son los Assasin´s Creed, a veces pienso en si el mundo fuera así como lo dice este juego…"nada es verdad, todo está permitido"… es un dicho que tengo mucha empatía con él, aun así de solo pensarlo me da un escalofrió enorme…yo ser un heredero de la sangre de una familia asesina la cual su deber es proteger lo que "debe ser protegido" y eliminar a los culpables de querer "ambiciones y controlar el mundo". Me llega dar risa a mí mismo…cambiando el tema, me gusta los juegos porque escapan de la realidad, está podrida realidad en el cual enciendes el televisor, te sientas a ver noticias en el cual la televisión quiere mostrarte lo que ella quiere, los asesinatos de cada día, la lucha por la "igualdad" o mejor dicho la guerra "petrolera", esos acontecimientos que uno como persona no puede hacer nada, ya que sabe que está sola y es controlada por el sistema …ese control tiene nombre "miedo"._

_A pesar de que me gusten los video juegos, me gusta leer libros como los de Dan Brown, a pesar de que tubo conflictos con la IC (iglesia católica), igual los ha publicado y mucha gente piensa que es solo un libro de ficción como otras piensan lo contrario…ya el hecho de que la iglesia católica haya intervenido y se ha quejado por el libro algo me quiere decir que es verdad, ya que siempre que la verdad sale a luz, ellos intentan taparlo hasta que no quede rastro. _

_Hora 8:00am en punto, me he bañado y he preparado el desayuno en este departamento lujoso que me ha costado como unos 25 millones de dólares, tiene de todo lo que uno puede llegar a pensar para poder vivir cómodamente, es bastante grande, de hecho tiene mucho espacio, el plasma puesto en el comedor, asientos móviles que se controlan con control remoto al igual que las cortinas, todo lo que soñé tener alguna vez, se encuentra en este sitio._

_Me dirán maniático y soy conocido como "dedos rápidos" por mis compañeros, todo lo que tenga que ver con mis manos lo hago en un flash, hasta puedo decir que soy mejor que el mismo Flash de la liga de la justicia, todo lo que hago es rápido y lo anoto rápidamente en mi querido amigo SAM._

_8:15am, el pan con mermelada de durazno y la leche tibia me han dejado satisfecho, tengo un estomago bastante simple, capaz por eso no he llegado a subir de peso nunca y el ejercicio me ayuda a mejorar bastante mi físico, además de como siempre tener al lado mi compañero SAM y el periódico para saber que va a suceder hoy con el clima y los eventos que suceden tanto en el mundo como en el país. _

_8:30am, me visto con unos una ropa formal, jeans negros, camisa blanca y un suéter negro sin corbata por supuesto, me encanta ir bien vestido cuando voy a salir a pasear a algún lado. Como todos los días me preocupo de que SAM este en mi bolsillo derecho con mi pluma para escribir, pueden notar que soy diestro, soy pésimo con la zurda al escribir, pero raramente al cocinar uso más la zurda que la diestra, es extraño, capaz a SAM le guste más mi mano derecha jajaja. _

_8:45am, alguien golpea la puerta de mi departamento, al abrir calmadamente la puerta aparece un tipo más alto que yo, vestido con un abrigo café que se puede llegar a notar que es más ancho que él, con las botas llenas de barro, con un sombrero que tapa su rostro, aun así, aunque no viera su rostro su aspecto es tenebroso y pantalones azul marino aislante de la lluvia por su grosor, es extraño porque hoy anunciaron un día soleado en California._

_- ¿Qué es lo que desea caballero?_

_- ¿Usted es el señor Abel Phoenix? Me contesta con una voz muy profunda y grave, como si se tratará de un tipo de unos 30 años o más._

_- Sí._

_- ¿Puedo pasar? Soy John Cliver del departamento de homicidios._

_- Claro, pero espere un momento, ¿Puede ser tan amable de quitarse esas botas y ponerse las pantuflas que se encuentran a este costado?_

_El tipo sin protestar hace mi cometido, tengo una cultura en ese sentido "japonesa" que cada vez que entran a un hogar hay que ponerse pantuflas. Pero no saliendo del tema, invito al señor John a tomar asiento y a una taza de café, ya que ahora me doy cuenta de que su abrigo viene empapado, parece que como siempre la tele miente, pero que se le puede hacer, son humanos no se le pueden hacer nada. Al hervir el agua y dejarle el café en sus manos, me siento en el sofá del frente y empiezo primero para poder establecer una conversación. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que le trae por aquí señor John?_

_- El asunto de sus padres hace dos meses, su hermana hace 1 semana atrás pidió una autopsia a sus difuntos padres –Toma un sorbo y luego continua- El caso es que supuestamente era muerte natural por asfixia y paro cardiaco…sin embargo en los nuevos análisis de la autopsia se encontraron rastros de una especie de químico desconocido hasta ahora que lo que produjo fue quemar los pulmones de sus padres provocando su muerte, liberando un humo extraño que contamina la sangre y ahoga a la persona por dentro._

_- ¿Quiere decir que mis padres fueron asesinados?- Me levante del sofá al escuchar eso con una cara pálida y un tono ahogado._

_- Y no es todo señor Abel, su hermana Sarah se encuentra hospitalizada por ser víctima de un homicidio frustrado con arma blanca la misma semana que pidió los análisis, lamentablemente el sujeto al sentirse acorralado cuando lo tratamos de capturar, se echó a la boca una pastilla de cianuro de potasio, lo cual nos ha dejado en un callejón sin salida, sin embargo sabemos con certeza que la próxima víctima es usted._

_No puedo dejar de mirar el reloj, cada segundo que pasa es como si mi vida estuviera pendiente de un hilo o del reloj que está a punto de detenerse, como es que mis padres…no puedo creerlo si no encontraron nada sospechoso en sus habitaciones y cuando les dio el infarto a los dos fue por haberse atragantado por un pedazo de carne…eso es lo que dio el primer informe de autopsia…estoy confundido…algo tiene que salir de esta mente tan compleja, pero a la vez es engañosa y se vuelve tan simple que no puedo dominarla…lo mejor es tratar de saber con qué arma fue herida mi hermana, empezare con aquello._

_- El tipo, ¿Usaba pistola o cuchilla?_

_- Eso es lo más extraño señor Abel-Vuelve a tomar un sorbo y deja el café encima de la mesa de vidrio que está en el centro- El sujeto no usaba ninguna de las dos… _

_- ¡Entonces con qué demonios la apuñalo!- Dije desesperado y sin querer lo he interrumpido- Disculpe, prosiga. _

_- No se preocupe, entiendo la reacción, su hermana atestiguo que iba de camino a su casa, cuando un tipo se le atraviesa, siente algo muy frio en su estómago que la penetra, extrañamente el arma era una especie de daga con un mecanismo ensamblado en la mano derecha que al cerrar el puño con firmeza ,el arma salía de debajo de la manga del sujeto y era tal la velocidad del arma que pudo apuñalar a su hermana con facilidad, pero no se preocupe ella no se encuentra en peligro de muerte_

_¿Qué es esto?, ¿Una obra de un verdadero asesino o la de un maldito mal nacido friki que quiere hacerme la vida de cuadritos? No tengo idea, pero la inquietud es demasiada grande, no puedo dejar de pensar en qué diablos estaba vinculado a mi padre en su pasado, ya que el dinero que él tenía era lo suficiente para acabar con la pobreza de un país entero._

_- Gracias por la información señor John- Dije tomando su taza de café y al final no me di cuenta que acabe bebiéndola por completo- Esto es peor que Watchmen._

_- Veo que es un amante de esas cosas, aclarando algunas dudas o cosas que me preguntaras, tú hermana esta con completa vigilancia, le recomiendo que usted no salga de su casa, le enviaremos unos agentes que lo vigilaran las 24hrs del día._

_- Gracias, espero con eso calmarme un poco- le dije cuando me di cuenta de que me he bebido su café._

_- Es mi deber ayudarlo en lo que pueda, bueno ahora me retiro._

_El sujeto dejo las pantuflas en su lugar, sale con las botas en sus manos y se va dejando una tarjeta en la mesa de cristal, mientras que yo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo reaccionar ante esta situación…mi vida ha sido normal hasta ahora…pues bueno lo era…ahora…ahora mismo no tengo idea de cómo poder seguir adelante, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana de algún modo._

_9:20am, ahora me doy cuenta de que la conversación ha durado más de 30 minutos, lo que ahora puedo hacer es callar, calmarme y esperar esos agentes que me vendrán a cuidar._

_9:30am, estoy sentado en el mismo sofá en el cual se sentó aquel tipo, con mi mágnum revolver calibre 45, una SAW, una de mis marcas preferidas, con exactamente 6 balas en el cargador, con la mano temblando en ella, esperando que alguien venga a golpear la puerta de mi departamento y salir con ella dispuesto a lo peor, a menos que sean los vigilantes que me han de enviar en algún momento…cada segundo que pasa es tan lento, estoy tan preocupado que voy hacia un cajón que se encuentra en el mueble en la sala de estar, al abrirlo lentamente encuentro pastillas, creo que son para relajar los músculos, una es un…no…mejor no tomarlas y esperar con cautela que me vengan a buscar._

_10:00am, ya ha pasado media hora desde que mi inquietud sigue en este lugar, no me queda de otra que aventurarme en el mundo traidor que por alguna razón quiere verme muerto. Tomo mi billetera, me pongo las botas de cuero negras, un abrigo del mismo color, pero mucho más grueso que el anterior con mi sombrero de cuero de color café y por supuesto llevo a mi leal amigo conmigo en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo, donde siempre lo coloco y finalmente salgo cerrando el cerrojo del departamento. En ese instante un escalofrió me invade el cuerpo, como si este presentimiento en mi estómago me dice que nunca más volveré a mi hogar. _

_10:15am, estoy en mi lamborgini murciélago, colocando la llave para arrancar, pero algo me dice que si hago esto no habrá vuelta atrás para arrepentirse, aun así aunque ese sentimiento no quiera dejarme tranquilo, arranco el auto para salir del estacionamiento subterráneo del lugar a dar una vuelta. Como siempre el señor Smith se encuentra en la cabina del lugar, la entrada y salida, con su típico traje de guardia, aunque hoy luce bastante abrigado, es un viejo de 55 años de edad, con una contextura física de un chico de 30 años, de una cara muy tosca y ruda, muy amable a la hora de conversar con alguien, de pelo blanco aunque en los costados se puede notar que el pelo le falta mucho, lo conozco ya hace 2 años, trabaja aun para su familia humilde, aunque no lo crean aun le da dinero a sus hijos e hijas a pesar de ya deban tener unos 25 a 30 años. Ama con toda firmeza a su esposa de unos 50 años de edad, siempre nos topamos en la cafetera de la ciudad y nos quedamos a conversar un rato sobre su vida._

_- Muy buenos días señor Smith._

_- Oh…vaya pero si es me querido amigo Abel, lo veo un poco extraño, su cara hoy tiene un tono de preocupación, hasta puedo llegar a decir que su cara esta mas pálida de lo normal- se hecha a reír._

_- Mmm, pues mi hermana ha sufrido un accidente y me encamino para ir a verla-dije con un tono de voz apenado._

_- Ya veo, bueno disculpe si el comentario ha sido ofensivo, que tenga buen día._

_- Usted también señor Smith._

_Esta mañana estoy seguro que los dos nos hemos dado cuenta que algo raro a pasado, tanto yo como el señor Smith, no han sido una de esas mañanas en el cual nos quedamos hablando hasta que otro auto venga y me toque la bocina, esta vez hay algo en esto que me ha dejado con mucha pena._

_10:30am, llueve al cal y canto, estoy al frente del trabajo de una amiga de mi hermana, se llama Haru Sawada, es japonesa, me encanta su nombre, creo que tiene un significado con la luz, su contextura es muy frágil y es bastante delgada, tiene el pelo negro habano y sus ojos son de color de un negro profundo en el cual llegan a envolverte. Sus manos son muy frías, su mirada muy calida, su rostro demuestra una alegría impresionante tanto que llegar a molestar al tipo más amargado del mundo y darle envidia a muchos. Trabaja part time en una tienda para comer, el propósito de esto es para poder pagar sus estudios, quiere ser profesora de inglés igual que mi hermana, tan solo tiene unos 22 años de edad._

_10:35am, la he llamado por teléfono hace unos dos minutos antes, la espero escuchando mi banda favorita, The Who con un temita de mi serie favorita C.S.I , de repente siento que alguien golpea la ventana de mi auto, es ella vestida del uniforme blanco de la tienda y con falda, aunque esta con una chaqueta negra envuelta para poder repeler la lluvia, al instante le abro la puerta del asiento secundario, nos saludamos de un beso en la mejilla y la miro un poco preocupado._

_- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana?_

_- Ayer le han dado de alta y ahora se encuentra trabajando._

_- ¿Trabajando?, ¿Pero acaso no sabe el riesgo que comete?_

_- ¿Qué riesgo?_

_- Veo que no te han informado nada, la llamaré de inmediato- tome el celular rápidamente y marque su número._

_- Tiene el celular apagado Abel-Me dijo con un tono preocupado- la he intentado localizar, la última vez me dijo que quería trabajar para sacarse de encima a los tipos que la venían siguiendo. _

_- Eso debe ser los vigilantes que a mí también me propuso el detective… ¡rayos! – exclame molesto, di vuelta la mirada hacia la ventana y de repente observo que en la cera de al frente se encuentra alguien observando mi auto._

_- ¿Qué te sucede Abel? –Me dijo aún más preocupada._

_- Toma tus cosas del trabajo, ven conmigo ahora, algo extraño está sucediendo, vamos al trabajo de mi hermana para saber de ella._

_- De inmediato._

_Haru sale del auto corriendo, ya son las 10:40, esto cada vez se pone extraño. Mientras que Haru pide permiso para salir, yo me quedo mirando al sujeto que tiene la vista clavada en mi auto, es muy pequeño, de 1,60cm aproximadamente, envuelto en una capucha negra y ropa negra, si fuera blanca con un cono en la cabeza diría que esto tiene que ver con el Ku Kux Klan, al mirar atentamente me doy cuenta que el sujeto, no tengo ni idea si es hombre o mujer, me señala con el dedo a mí, me indica que vaya hacia él. Al momento de mirar aún más de cerca siento que la puerta de mi auto se abre, con mucho susto me doy vuelta para ver que es Haru, quien me sonríe y me indica que ponga marcha al auto. Al manejar por la carrera de California hacia el trabajo de mi hermana que está al límite de esta gran ciudad, me doy cuenta que Haru toma a SAM y empieza a leer._

_- Aun sigues con tus cosas, además de ser un obsesivo, escribir lo que pasa a tu alrededor cada 5 minutos- se ríe-_

_- Desde que me conoces que soy así, no sé qué te haya contado mi hermanita, pero lo que te debe contar debe ser muy cierto, ya que ella es la única que me acepta por lo que soy y por lo que estudio a diario._

_- Lo sé Abel, me impresionas, eres el único tipo que conozco que es capaz de tener tan buena memoria y de alguna manera escribir las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor al mismo tiempo- se vuelve a reír esta vez mas quisquillosa._

_- No es gran cosa- le respondo- me gusta escribir , desde pequeño que he hecho estas cosas, capaz mi hermana te haya contado que me molestaban en la secundaria por tener un diario de vida, en vez de hacer deportes como los demás niños, me dedicaba a estudiar y a escribir cosas, hasta que un día unos bravucones me rompieron mi diario, esa vez me enfurecí tanto que decidí hacer ejercicio y fortalecer mi cuerpo, pero no dejando de lado mi mente, hasta que un día cobre venganza lanzando a cada uno de ellos de cabeza al retrete del baño escolar con excremento, y desde ese entonces me apodaron "Abel el Magno". Claro, haber ganado consecutivamente todos los años el campeonato de matemáticas y ajedrez y por haber derrotado a los bravucones de la escuela, era tan fuerte e inteligente como Alejandro Magno, ningún enemigo puede con mi imbatible estrategia de batalla._

_- Veo que has sabido salir adelante, eso me gusta Abel, no eres como los demás hombre que conozco-me dijo con un tono muy alegre. _

_Llegue a sonrojarme por aquel cumplido, Haru es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en esta ciudad a pesar de no ser de mi país natal, pero lo digo tanto su físico como su pensamiento, es tan optimista que si conversas con ella puede ayudarte a salir de tu tristeza, aunque a veces pienso… ¿ella se sentirá miserable?, cada vez que hablo con ella me recuerda la historia que una vez me contó mi abuelo y abuela sobre el payaso que hacía reír a la gente , creo que se llamaba "Pagliaci" o algo así, un hombre llego al psicólogo, totalmente deprimido le dijo a, doctor "estoy triste, tengo tantos problemas", el doctor le dijo" vaya a ver al payaso Pagliaci que está en la ciudad, el alegra a todas las personas y hace olvidar los problemas", el hombre empezó a llorar aún más y le respondió al doctor "usted no entiende, yo soy ese payaso". _

_Es irónico, que las personas que tengan los mismos problemas que las que ayudan y los solucionan, no puedan solucionar aquellos problemas que resuelven con bastante facilidad… a menos que nunca los hayan solucionado y solo les pongan un parche. No puedo afirmar aquello, porque en mis años he visto que a gente así y siempre he pensado si Haru será como ese payaso._

_11:15am, hemos llegado a su trabajo, tengo entendido que se encarga de supervisar ciertos pedidos, no me he informado muy bien pero esa es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, por lo que ella me ha contado. La lluvia no sede, cada vez se enfurece a un más, pero… ¿Por qué?_

_Al entrar a la oficina central nos acercamos a la secretaria del lugar, al gran mesón como se le llama. Preguntamos por mi hermana y la respuesta que me han dado no fue para nuestro gusto, ha sido un golpe en el pecho para mí, hasta para Haru que quedo con un rostro impactado, tanto que en sus ojos puedo notar que tiene ganas de llorar...siente que me ha mentido, pero yo sé que no es así, por lo que veo ella tampoco tenía ni la menor idea, quiere decir que la que no ha mentido por algo es mi hermana._

_11:20am, estamos los dos en el auto, aun con el motor prendido , sin decirnos nada, aunque yo hablando con SAM y ella mirándome, de repente un suspiro de parte de ella quiebra el silencio que se encuentra en este auto, me quede mirando sus labios un rato hasta que ella por fin accede a hablar._

_- Lo siento, eso fue lo que me dijo ella-su tono es tan bajo, como si en este instante tiene un nudo en la garganta- Yo no tengo la menor idea de que pudo haberle pasado a tu hermana…_

_- Tranquila-le dije con un tono de voz seguro para que se tranquilizara- no es tu culpa, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir a su departamento que queda a 30 minutos de aquí, aunque haremos esto en menos de 15 minutos._

_- ¿eh? , ¿Adel?, ¿Qué harás? _

_Piso el acelerador a fondo, las llantas suenan como nunca habían sonado alguna vez en mi auto, la lluvia intenta retener mi auto intentando hacerlo resbalar, pero mi preocupación y mi fulgor es tan grande que nada puede detenerme , sé que puedo llegar a tener una infracción a la velocidad que voy o un accidente , estoy pasando los 150Km por hora en la carretera, también espero que el mito urbano que si llego a pasar los 168Km por hora en un control de velocidad sea cierto, no creo que los "polis" salgan persiguiéndome._

_11:48am, estamos en el ascensor del edificio en donde vive mi hermana, tengo la suerte que ningún policía me ha perseguido, ya que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de poner la sirena, tengo una reservada, me la dio mi jefe por casos extremos y presiento que este es uno de ellos. Al llegar al piso 10, al sentir que las puertas del ascensor que se abren, tome a Haru de la mano e inmediatamente llegamos a la habitación 512, que con una simple mirada me percato que la puerta está entre abierta. Entro con mucho sigilo dejando a Haru atrás, las ventanas están cerradas, el ambiente es muy oscuro y tenebroso, mis pies tocan algo mojado, se siente que la llave de la cocina está abierta dejando caer agua sin cesar. De un momento a otro siento algo en el piso, saco mi linterna de mi bolsillo interno que siempre llevo en el abrigo y me doy cuenta de algo espantoso._

_- ¡Haru llama a una ambulancia de inmediato!-grite con todas mis fuerzas en ese momento que logre ver a mi hermana sangrando y tirada en el suelo._

_12:00pm, la ambulancia aun no llega…yo aquí con mi hermana en brazos llorando , perdiendo la llamada Fe a cada instante, a cada segundo se desvanece aún más…aun puedo sentir los latidos del corazón de mi hermana cada vez más débiles…no quiero que se muera la única familia que he tenido durante años…creo que mi hermana me tachaba de loco, sin embargo ella creía en mi por alguna razón que yo desconozco y siempre lo hizo…capaz ella sabía muchas cosas de mi padre en que se envolvía, en que juegos sucios ganaba su dinero…el miedo de perder a mi hermana es grande…no es su hora…es muy joven para morir, tiene sueños, metas, quiere tener familia, de todo…mi hermana menor…de tan solo 22 años de edad, es verdad que se dice que los hermanos gemelos o mellizos tienen un presentimiento extraño cuando le pasa algo al otro, capaz yo y Sarah nos llevamos por 3 años de diferencia, pero somos casi idénticos en nuestra manera de ser y en nuestro físico…solo que ella es mujer…a lo que voy es que a veces siento que algo le pasa a mi hermana, pero llego a ignorar ese presentimiento…_

_12:10pm, al fin llega la ambulancia, tomando a Sarah rápidamente y llevándola al hospital, mientras que Haru entra por la puerta llorando, abrazando mi cuerpo que esta con el olor de la sangre de mi hermana…_

_Le dije a Haru que vaya con Sarah en la ambulancia, ya que yo me voy a quedar a inspeccionar todas las habitaciones de este lugar para encontrar alguna pista._

_12:20pm, llegan inspectores a la escena del crimen, muestro de inmediato mi credencial, me pasan instrumentos para analizar el lugar con cuidado, guantes, pinzas y un overol. _

_12:25pm, me he quedado en el baño de mi hermana para cambiarme, examino todo el lugar cuando veo que la tina está llena de agua, eso significa que mi hermana estaba a punto de darse una ducha, aun no encuentro la pista o la causa de porque le ha mentido a Haru, aunque tengo el presentimiento que es un lugar fuera de la escena del crimen, hasta puedo llegar a confirmar que mi hermana fue advertida o amenazada por alguien…pero ¿Por qué?...no tengo nada…nada por dónde empezar._

_12:30pm, marcaron el lugar en donde mi hermana estaba tirada en el piso, encontraron platos rotos, un jarrón roto y un cuchillo tirado en el suelo que no tiene rastros de sangre, probablemente fueron usados en defensa, o sea, que los uso mi hermana para defenderse del ataque de su agresor._

_Me acerque a Tomas Nefrasky que se encuentra entre el personal que ha llegado hasta aquí, un ruso muy amigo mío, de pelo dorado y ojos azules, llega a medir 1,80cm con tan solo 23 años de edad, su contextura es delgada, con una cara siempre de tenacidad en todo los intentos de homicidio, de saber y a veces de arrogancia. No me sorprende, porque es muy bueno analizando, con solo unas cuantas pistas él ya sabe el 50% de lo que ha sucedido aquí. Siempre me ha llamado de "Magíster" por todo lo que le hablado sobre SAM y de mí. Ha venido a California con mis mismos sueños, convertirse en alguien grande y entrar a la orden de los "masones". Aunque digamos que aún tiene ese acento ruso pegado en su inglés, sabe alemán, latín, castellano, español y chino, un amante de los idiomas._

_- Lo siento por su hermana Magíster, me esforzare bastante para saber que sucedió en este lugar para encontrar al culpable- Mira hacia el lugar de los hechos mientras mastica su chicle._

_- Gracias Nefrasky, dígame sobre las pistas que tenemos, ¿Qué puede decirme?_

_- Obvio que puedo decirle bastante detective Abel –Sonríe- el sujeto solo es uno, antes de poder apuñalar a su hermana, digamos –para un poco alzando la ceja respirando profundamente, sacando el chicle de la boca y continua- que tuvieron una pelea bastante reñida, en donde su hermana se defendió como pudo, lo empujó hacia la cocina golpeando un estante en donde se puede llegar a notar que rompió con el azote un poco de su estructura, es decir, el tipo es hombre, debe medir entre 1,75cm a 1,80 cm, ya que su hermana mide 1,60 y es imposible que ella llegue al estante de ahí arriba. Lo impresionante que este azote pudo haberle roto la cabeza, pero no hay nada de sangre en lugar, lo que quiere decir es que el sujeto iba con algún sombrero que cubrió la herida hecha por su hermana. Después de todo ese enrollo su hermana escapo a la sala de estar, tratando de salir por la puerta principal donde por accidente y por la desesperación llego a romper el jarrón, es aquí donde el sujeto aprovecha la ocasión y la apuñala. Después de eso escapa, lo extraño es que ninguno de los habitantes de este lugar a 5,47 yardas a la redonda se encontraban y los que estaban no escucharon nada. Es como si esto hubiese sido planeado desde antes._

_Finalmente se vuelve a colocar el chicle en la boca y sigue mirando la escena. _

_12:45pm, se han dado los toques finales, solo quedan hacer los análisis de las huellas táctiles, lo raro de esto, es que por lo que han dicho, el acto se ocasiono entre las 11:30 a 11:45 de la mañana, eso es…imposible, yo y Haru, ni los guardias del lugar que cubren tanto las escaleras como el ascensor vieron saliendo a un sujeto de ese tamaño a esas horas, de hecho lo que queda es revisar las cámaras del lugar para poder tener una exactitud._

_13:00 horas, los agentes del caso se dan cuenta de que un sujeto sospechoso de tal tamaño entra a las 10:00 de la mañana, eso vuelve esto aún más raro que antes, es decir, que ¿mi hermana se quedó conversando con ese sujeto hasta que le apuñalo?_

_13:10, me avisan que mi hermana a fallecido en el transcurso hacia el hospital, se le hará la autopsia correspondiente…mientras que yo por dentro me siento con un dolor enorme, un camino sin salida, escondido finalmente en mi auto sin que nadie de mis amigos vea mis lágrimas por el dolor de perder mi último familiar más preciado en toda esa inmundicia de mundo._

_13:13, enciendo el auto para salir de este lugar, de escapar de esta realidad que me llega a sofocar mi ser…ahora el siguiente soy yo…todo está roto para mi…se ha roto lo más importante en mi mundo…me ha ido lo que más quiero…primero mis padres mueren por un supuesta "asfixia" causada por un trozo de carne , después mi hermana pide otra autopsia, en la cual hayan residuos de algo que puede que haber estado en la carne y que eso matara a mis padres. Segundo… mi hermana sufre un intento de asesinato en la cual se frustra, sin embargo el sospechoso se suicida. Tercero esta información me llega una semana después, cuando mi hermana ya estaba totalmente recuperada, lo extraño es ¿Por qué una semana después?...Cuarto, mi hermana ahora recibe un segundo intento de asesinato en el cual esta vez resulta, ahora que lo pienso…no había ningún sujeto resguardando la entrada del edificio de los que se supone que deberían estar, no se encontraba ningún tipo de protección…y por ultimo lo más sospechoso…esto rompió con mis expectativas…el Abel Phoenix que han conocido se ha roto y los causantes de esto me la han de pagar…estoy completamente seguro que esto tiene que ver con el desgraciado que me vino a ver esta mañana, es extraño pero es un presentimiento tan grande, que le haré sufrir, estos tipos sé que son unos miedosos de mierda, porque yo soy uno de ellos y admito que tengo demasiado miedo de ser el próximo en la lista de los asesinos, aun no empiezan las persecuciones para mí ni las amenazas, sin embargo pronto van a llegar a la puerta de mi hogar, cuando dije que nunca más volvería al apartamento, a mi hogar, creo que ya sé a qué se refería…no volveré a encontrarlo como era antes, tengo la intuición de que cuando vuelva , algo extraño voy a encontrar y lo mejor, si es que alguna vez alguien ha leído o ha visto la película de "The Punisher", créanme que a los responsables de esto soy capaz de hacerle esto y mucho más, sé que la desventaja que tengo es que no estoy muerto, no soy un fantasma, pero estoy roto por dentro de mi alma y tengo que empezar a romper huesos para satisfacerme …esa es mi ventaja: la venganza._

_Fin del Capitulo uno…_


End file.
